


A Night Underground

by mediocremagictrick



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocremagictrick/pseuds/mediocremagictrick
Summary: A Hidden Leaf shinobi stumbles (literally) into an unexpected encounter with one of the village's most notorious villains. What happens next is much more intriguing than what either of them had anticipated.





	1. Chapter 1

**A Night Underground**

  
  
  


A faint breeze begins to play with the hem of my shirt and causes the surrounding blades of grass to brush lightly against the exposed skin on my midsection. The last traces of sunlight filter through the canopy of emerald leaves above me, casting fleeting shadows across where I lie horizontally on the forest floor. I close my heavy eyelids, inhaling the fresh, pungent odor of the soil beneath me. It’s quiet enough to hear everything here so naturally I’m not as concerned as I probably should be about the prospect of a potential attack. 

Just as this thought floats in and out of my consciousness, the faint sound of foliage shifting gives rise to acres of goosebumps along my extremities. Rather than leaping to my feet, I decide not to completely give myself away just yet. Instead, my first response is to inhale deeply, attempting to test for the telltale scents of the surrounding villages. Though my sense of smell may not be as fine-tuned as an Inuzuka’s, there are some odors particular to the varied regions of these lands that any shinobi would be expected to recognize. However, I don’t pick up anything unusual in the air. 

I begin to sense the foreboding presence approaching much more quickly than before and I tense slightly, letting my hand hover expectantly above my kunai holster. A wave of dread electrifies the air, washing over me and chilling to the bone. 2 o’clock. My anticipating eyes dart rapidly to the intruder’s point of entrance. A pair of golden eyes slit with vertical pupils gauges my movement, or lack thereof. Adrenaline courses down my spine, begging for my reflexes to kick in. I desperately want to blink but my eyes are glued to the pair not more than 15 yards from my own. I momentarily curse the shadows of the foliage for not allowing me to see more of the stranger’s concealed face. As if reading my mind, the incomer shifts a few inches closer, tilting his head to the side and allowing a thin panel of sunlight to illuminate half of his face. What is this condescending gaze...pity? No. Amusement. But why? The Lavender markings outlining the shape of his eyes and the sides of his nose deepen his piercing gaze, intensifying the suspense of the moment. His pale lips part and slightly pull back, allowing a row of ivory teeth to surface as he forms the beginning of a malicious smirk. I shudder, not with fear, but with a blazing heat that prickles beneath my skin. And just like that he withdraws his haunting presence into the shade, dissolving into the woods without even so much as a word. 

Suddenly I realize I have been holding my breath through the entirety of that encounter and I release it with a loud exhale. I snap up into a sitting position, brushing loose debris from my clothes and hair. Anxiously, I rake the shrubbery with my eyes, searching for signs of any movement. Is this disappointment or confusion that I’m experiencing? I feel like I have been robbed of something but I’m not sure what. 

The dull thud of my hastened footsteps echoes in my head as I try to make sense of what just happened. Glancing at my hands I realize that I’m trembling and I clench them into fists with determination. My decision to not go after him and find out what he was doing in such close proximity to Konoha’s perimeter wracks my body with apprehending guilt. Still I cannot persuade myself to turn around. To pursue him alone, is suicide. I had recognized those trademark features immediately, after all, what self-respecting leaf shinobi wouldn’t? Orochimaru had not been seen around these parts in many years. What did this mean? More importantly, why did he let me leave without attacking me? I must return to Konoha and report the incident to my superiors immediately. With that obligation nipping at my heels I quicken my pace. 

All at once the forest path beneath my feet abruptly gives way, plunging me into the black of a deep tunnel. A muffled shriek escapes me as my falling body picks up speed and I scrape roughly against jutting roots and rocks. Instinctively I draw a kunai, thrusting it into the ground as fast as I can. I grip the handle with all my might but it doesn’t seem to slow down my descent in the least. The kunai plows through the loose dirt until suddenly the tunnel comes to its end and I crash down into an open space of some sort. The last thing I remember before I lose consciousness is smashing my head against some sort of blunt object.

A sensation of water droplets dripping onto my skin prods me into a foggy state of lucidity. What is that, rain? No, I’m inside somewhere dark and musty. Is the roof leaking? As I scrunch my forehead and my eyelids begin to flutter open, I’m abruptly drenched with a large splash of water.  _ WHAT THE HELL?!  _ I attempt to sit up but I quickly lose control of my motor reflexes and fall back onto what feels like a cold, metal surface. A large hand grips my forearm, steadying me as I try to adjust my eyesight to the dim lighting. The room around me spins, turning into a giant kaleidoscope before my vision eventually focuses on the figure looming over me.

A deep, rumbling chuckle resonates from his throat, in-tune with the shock that seizes my muscles. Orochimaru releases his grasp, leaning back into his chair with a dubious expression.

“Welcome little one.” He teases, clinking his empty glass against the armrest of his chair.

Feeling water trail down my forehead, I move to wipe the liquid out of my eyes with the back of my hand. To my surprise and equal sense of horror I find my movements constricted by a pair of metal cuffs. With eyes like daggers I glare wildly at the pompous snake-charmer at my side. A low growl unconsciously escapes from my throat in frustration as I attempt to hurl profanities in his direction. As I do so, my voice is immediately apprehended by a fit of coughing that temporarily wracks my lungs. 

The fearsome sannin jolts forward, clasping a surprisingly warm hand over my mouth. 

“Ah, ah, ah…,” he chides. “Keep it down.”

“D-down?! Keep it down?” I jerk away from his hand and lunge for his throat. “YOU PUT SOMETHING IN ME??!!” The chains attached to my shackles halt my attack, leaving my outstretched fingers only centimeters from the unphased shinobi’s throat.

He smirks as though he has been presented with an offer he cannot refuse. “Not yet.”  

Orochimaru leans forward and presses his neck into my open hand. “Go ahead, try it. I can’t say I won’t enjoy your attempt.” 

Feeling him swallow beneath my palm, I recoil my hand before I can think twice. Several long strands of ink-black hair slip over his shoulder and fall onto my face, sticking to my damp skin. 

“If you keep making a fuss like that the Hidden Leaf search party will hear you,” he sighs, nonchalantly brushing the strands from my face. I inhale sharply and open my mouth, preparing to scream as loudly as my lungs will let me. 

Before I can make a sound he inserts a long, slender finger into the back of my open mouth, triggering a gag. Shock aside I impulsively bite down hard, sinking my teeth into his ivory flesh and cringing at the coppery tang of his blood. Orochimaru’s eyes widen momentarily before his ashen face flushes a deep red. Suddenly he bursts into deep, raspy laughter, shaking the table’s frame beneath me. Uncensored astonishment spreads across my face before I can hide it. I don’t know whether to bite harder, or spit out his finger. Before I can make up my mind he presses his index finger down hard onto my tongue, prying my jaw open as he slides his finger further into my mouth. In an instant his lips are an inch from my ear, hot breath clouding at the nape of my neck. He whispers a one-word command. 

“Suck.” 

❉   

 

* * *

  
The air seems to have humidified around me. My chest is visibly rising and falling with labored breathing as I try to process what just occurred. 

“ _...Suck?!_ _Is he completely out of his mind_?” Not a second after that thought races through my head I mentally smack myself for not already answering that thought with “yes, a million times yes; so out of his mind that he’s out of the village”. Finger still in mouth, I begin to feel a deep blush heating up my cheeks as I cast a disapproving glance in his direction. 

His deep voice takes on a crestfallen tone. “You don’t want to play?”

Orochimaru slides his index finger out just far enough to grip the bottom of my chin with his palm at the same time. He then proceeds to tilt my head to the side, exposing the majority of my neck. Assuming the worst is about to occur I utter a muffled “Don’t you dare.” Orochimaru raises an intrigued brow at my pathetic excuse for a threat, triggering beads of sweat to form on top of my flushed skin. He swiftly ducks to my pulsating jugular. I flinch and wait for the moment of puncture, bracing myself for the suffering that is about to ensue. Instead of teeth a pair of soft lips presses fervently to my skin. A suppressed moan unexpectedly slips from my mouth before I can stop myself. I immediately clamp my mouth shut around his finger, self-inflicted shock leaving me humiliated and horrified all at once. 

_ Maybe he didn’t hear it, _ I tell myself in a panic, _ snakes can’t hear, right _ ?

My hopes are immediately crushed by the sound of his rasping laughter. He lifts his head from my neck, the contours and shadows of his facial structure appearing much more enticing than a few moments before.

“This method is much quicker than a sedative,” he taunts, leaning closer to my mouth.

Embarrassment washes over me like a tidal wave as it registers that his touch, contrary to popular belief, is not repulsive at all. In fact I’m even able to admit I enjoyed it...a little.

_ Oh shit.  _

He hoists himself up farther onto the table, wedging a knee between my legs. Our eyes lock and as if on cue he quickly withdraws his finger only to replace its position in my mouth with his tongue. Taken aback, I allow him to explore the inside of my mouth as a heating sensation ignites in my toes and fingertips. Orochimaru deepens the kiss, the warmth I felt before now welling up inside of my entire body. I want more. Unconsciously I thread my fingers into the thick of his raven hair. To my disappointment he draws back into a kneeling position. He smirks, taking hold of the hem of his tunic and pulling the fabric over his head to reveal a firm, well-sculpted torso. He then gathers his hair back into a messy bun at the base of his neck and secures it with a tie. 

“Mind the beakers,” he warns, gesturing to the assortment of glassware stocking the shelves next to the table. The many rows of vials and bottles filled with brightly hued serums temporarily distract me from the ultimate experiment at hand. 

As he lowers his weight onto my midsection the pressure nearly sends me into a lust-filled frenzy. Even the slightest touch from his marble-like skin sparks a current of static electricity throughout my entire being. It gradually dawns on me that this encounter is becoming far more dangerous than I could have ever anticipated. My conscience starts to ebb away at the force of my desire, reminding me that this is the last kind of activity a loyal leaf shinobi should ever be engaging in. 

I begrudgingly halt him from coming any closer, bracing my hands against his chest. “No, stop!” 

He returns my meager protest with an inquisitive gaze and a flat statement. “I don't believe you.”

He spreads my legs apart with his knee. My ragged breath quickly transitions into heavy pants, the air refusing to filter as quickly as my lungs beg it to. Grasping my hips with both hands, Orochimaru hitches up my pelvis against his. His fingers are trembling but he steadily maintains eye contact, keeping his gilded eyes locked on mine. As if it has a mind of its own my spine instinctively begins to arch, causing me to grind against his now growing erection. I can’t decide if this, unbeknownst to me, is a new form of torture or if giving into your darkest desires really just feels this amazing.

I don’t have time to answer that thought as the dark sannin before me emits a staggered pant, stooping down to let his hot breath incite a trail of goose bumps across my abdomen. My muscles clench with excitement as Orochimaru runs his tongue under the waistband of my underwear. Grunting with impatience, he expertly unfastens the buttons and tugs off my pants in one fell swoop. Tossing them aside, he makes for the last articles of clothing on the both of us, leaving nothing between our bodies before 10 seconds have gone by. He presses himself against my groin but stops short of entering me, seemingly determined to tease right down to the last second. With this, he elicits a sharp moan from my lips which only encourages his antics. He lowers himself onto his forearms, hovering a hair’s breadth away from the heat between my legs. He extends his notoriously agile tongue towards my entrance. Orochimaru glances up at me one last time before inserting the tip of his tongue, causing me to gasp and jerk my leg out into the row of glassware lining the adjacent shelves. With a piercing crash a bottle full of neon-green serum shatters against the force of my shin. 

“Ahh, NO!” He yelps before quickly regaining his composure. He clears his throat and turns his now icy glare upon me, pain flickering behind his pupils. He is clearly mortified by the turn of events. “Did I not instruct you to MIND THE BEAKERS??!”

His scolding prompts an equally valid rebuttal. “What?! Me??” I counter. “That was you, you made me do that!” For a moment a wash of anger clouds his expression until his eyes suddenly light with something I assume must trump his anger. He does not make me wait long to find out what exactly that is. 

“You have 5 seconds to obtain another vial of that before I punish you for your foolishness,” he commands.

“But that's impossible!” I protest, wincing from where the glass sliced into my flesh.

“Perfect.” He mutters, dabbing a finger into where the blood is seeping out of my wound. He closes his eyes and sucks the rosy liquid from his finger, swallowing with far more delight than any non-bat species ever should. 

“Let the punishment commence.” He concedes, wrenching my knees apart again and positioning his thick cock at my base.

“W-wait!” I shriek as he relentlessly thrusts in without the slightest shred of concern. My head snaps back in response to the unannounced entry, the abrasiveness sending shooting pain deep into my core.

He continues pounding into me with uncontained force. “Are you sorry?” 

For the sake of my integrity I wish that I was. 

“Ah...ah...stop!” I plead, digging my fingernails into the slope of his back. “You’re hurting me!” 

“Perhaps I should have gone with the sedative, you would be much more relaxed right now if I had.” He speculates to himself. 

Gripping my upper thigh with a sweaty palm, he uses it as leverage to guide himself in and out at a more sympathetic pace. The continuous penetration begins to stir tension between my hips, eliciting intense pulsations all through my body. 

The pain gradually gives way to pleasure and I don’t want it to end. “Do—don’t stop...”

“Make up your mind,” he growls, transitioning to a rhythm of quick and slow thrusts.

I bury my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the musky yet sweet scent that clings to his skin. He nips the lobe of my ear, exhaling shakily. I feel him stiffen inside me as he groans softly. He pummels into me, tearing my climax from my core and then continuing his penetration until he reaches his own. Overwhelming warmth floods my insides as he finds release in one last hilt-deep thrust.

I let out a staggered sigh, feeling my body tremble slightly as it recovers. Orochimaru slowly withdraws and reclines next to me, inhaling sharply as his heated skin makes contact with the cold examination table. The sound of snakes coiling and scraping against the stone floor echoes throughout the chamber. 

“I’ll be needing a replication of that serum before midnight,” he prods, untying his hair.

I whip around to face him in disbelief. “I'll be needing you to uncuff me before anyone does anything.” 

“Fair enough,” he assents, chuckling softly as the two of us stare blankly at the demolished lab in silence.

 


	2. A Night Aboveground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hidden Leaf shinobi makes it out alive after a promiscuous evening with Orochimaru and heads back to Konoha. However, thinking it's possible to escape a sannin is a huge mistake.

Ow.

A painful throbbing from between my hips rudely awakens me from a suspiciously deep sleep; each individual ache bringing back the sensations of what I experienced first-hand only a few hours ago. My mind begins to vomit vivid flashbacks into my memory, drowning me under the weight of what I have done while also flooding my body with pleasure as I mentally relive our encounter—I’m an idiot!

How could I be so weak to my own selfish desires?

I clench my teeth together and screw my eyes shut, silently willing myself to push past this internal loathing and come to my senses about my next course of action. I notice that someone made an honest effort to put my underwear back on me while I was sleeping even though they’re on inside out (either a thoughtful gesture or one out of guilt). 

“Rise and shine little slut!” A silver-haired man with obnoxiously large spectacles barges into the subterranean lab.

I’m momentarily taken by surprise before the offense of his “greeting” registers inside my head. 

“Little what? Who do you think you are?!” 

The purple-clad nuisance completely ignores my outrage and stoops into an exaggerated bow.

“I’m Kabuto, but never mind the formalities. Orochimaru-sama is a bit tied up at the moment, so i’ve been instructed to send you on your way.” 

Embarrassment surges through me, a mortified expression becoming apparent on my face before I make a quick attempt to compose myself. 

I extend my arms and shake my chains for good measure. “I don’t need instructing or sending. I just need you to remove these cuffs.” 

He shoots a miserable excuse for a smile in my direction, producing a silver key from his pocket and dangling it nonchalantly from his grasp. 

“Ask me nicely.”

I don’t know what it is about men who live like moles, but perhaps credit for their control-freak complex is owed to what living in total darkness would encourage in anyone; insanity. I bite my bottom lip as a safety precaution for the unspoken curses that are waiting to pounce off the tip of my tongue. 

However in the end, my sarcasm gets the best of me and I reply sweetly with feigned politeness. “If you would be so obliged as to release me from these very uncomfortable cuffs it would be absolutely lovely.” 

His I’m-in-control-and-I-love-it smirk twists into a defeated pout because what joy is there in antagonizing someone if they don’t become agitated. Me 1 - 0 Kabuto. Finally, he loses interest in whatever kind of mind-game he was attempting to instigate and moves to approach the examination table. Most of me really thinks it’s a good idea to lasso his neck with my chains and strangle the cockiness out of him but unfortunately the last bit of reason left in my head talks me out of that fantastic strategy. 

The ghastly looking man takes his time, seemingly infatuated with how much irritation he can conjure in me. My eyes follow this stranger’s every movement, serving as a blatant giveaway for how little I trust him. He takes hold of my left wrist and inserts the key into the lock, cracking open the heavy shackle like the shell of of chestnut. I rub the ring of inflamed skin left by the cuff, feeling the stiffness in my wrist ease a little. He unfastens the other one and motions for me to get off of the table. As we head towards the door I tiptoe around the shattered glass from the night before and grab some of my discarded clothing on the way out. 

Questions keep attempting to surface in my mind but I push them back under, reminding myself that I really need to get back to Konoha before more serious action is taken in regards to my unannounced absence.

Oh, god how will I explain myself to the Hokage?!

I chew on the inside of my lip in a nervous panic, slipping into my partially torn shirt as we walk down the dimly lit hallway (more like a burrow). Kabuto comes to a sharp halt, holding out his arm and barring me from continuing any further down the pathway. I begin to protest but my complaints are cut short when he raises a finger to his lips; a polite “shut-up-or-i’ll-shut-you-up”. Light footfalls can be heard throughout the corridor but they appear to be moving away from us. He relaxes his arm and motions for us to proceed. As we round a corner, the darkness begins to secede and all of a sudden I’m momentarily blinded by a flood of white light. I blink furiously, rubbing my eyes in a desperate attempt to regain my eyesight as quickly as possible. When my eyes adjust to the brightness, I find myself standing outside the entrance to a cave with Kabuto nowhere to be seen. 

“Suit yourself,” I mumble.

As unpleasant as it was to receive such a cold send-off, I consider myself extremely lucky to have gotten off so easily (both literally and sexually) and also a little scandalous at having engaged in such a promiscuous one-night stand. 

But hey, who am I to criticize fate? Although I’m not so sure my fate was to sleep with the village’s arch-enemy. 

And with that I set off for Konoha, choosing to travel in the trees this time rather than to trust the ground again. The brisk, outdoor air is refreshing compared to the stale and musty air from Orochimaru’s lair (no wonder that man is always wheezing as if he hasn’t exercised in months). 

I make it back to the village before sundown, but the interrogation regarding my absence takes a great deal longer. At first I debate whether or not to reveal the information I gathered on Orochimaru’s whereabouts, but no matter what happened between us that night the village’s safety comes before how I think or feel. I give them a quick briefing concerning the lair’s location but since there is a meeting to be held with the other nations, I’m ordered to return home, record a complete account of all that I saw (sans Orochimaru’s naked body of course), and report to the Hokage first thing tomorrow morning with the detailed information. 

❉

I scan over the summary i’ve written down, “That should do it,” I conclude. I wait for the ink to dry before rolling the paper into a scroll and putting out the light on my desk. 

It’s comforting to be back in my own home after all that has happened in the last 48 hours. It doesn’t even feel real, almost as if the entire ordeal was just a dream I had while I was dozing off in the forest. 

“Some dream,” I murmur, glancing down at my bedraggled clothing. I decide a proper shower is long overdue. 

The hot water against my back begins to lull me into a sem-lucid state, the steam clouding my vision and relaxing my muscles. As the burning water rolls down my spine, I begin to imagine Orochimaru’s tongue in place of it, his breath exciting every inch of damp skin, the stimulation spiking my body’s temperature up to feverish heights. I close my eyes and shudder with delight at the thought. The steam thickens and soon I can barely breathe in the homemade sauna I unintentionally created. Being perpetually ungraceful, I slip as I move too quickly towards the door and I smack against the pane of glass, bursting through the doorway. I thrust my arms out to brace myself for the fall but my clumsy descent is thwarted by what feels like a slab of cement against the palms of my hands. 

What the...? 

I quickly recoil my arms. I can’t see anything because of the steam so I begin swatting at the humid air, trying to clear my line of vision. It is at this moment that the fogginess dissipates just enough for me to see (in between my frantically waving arms) that the would-be slab of cement has eyes and is therefore not much like a slab of cement after all.

“You dance beautifully,” Orochimaru says, taking a step forward out of the haziness. 

Oh. God. 

My stomach drops. The fact that I am entirely naked, arms in the air, in front of a lethal enemy finally registers in my head and for some reason the only logical course of action that occurs to me is to turn around and get back in the shower. So I do it. 

“No,” I say, swinging the door shut behind me. 

A hand wedges between the door and the frame, so naturally I open and shut it a couple more times for good measure. Orochimaru yanks the door back, the handle slipping right out of my grasp. 

He barges into the shower, fully clothed. “No, you say?” 

I swallow nervously as I watch the water pour over his head and shoulders, soaking his hair and drawing his clothes tight against the silhouette of his body. 

Then I remember that he kicked me out of his dungeon this morning without the decency of even showing his face.  
“You fuck me, you kick me out and then you follow me back to Konoha? Is this some kind of sick game?”

He furrows his brows, looking rather perplexed as he takes another step closer.  
“I only recall doing two of those three things, and since I’m clearly here having followed you back to Konoha as well as about to fuck you for what will not be the last time, I’m certain that you can imagine which of those three things I did not do.” 

I inhale sharply, pressing my back against the shower wall as he comes even closer. 

He reaches for my wrist, pulling my arm up and pinning it against the glass pane behind me.  
“In other words, I did not give you permission to leave.” He brings his other hand up to my face, tracing my bottom lip with his thumb. My blood goes into a frenzy, rushing up to my cheeks and down to the growing heat between my legs. 

“Actually, your purple henchman insisting you wanted me gone proves quite the opposite,” I reply with a matter-of-fact tone. 

“Kabuto told you to leave?” He looks angry now, a fleeting look of irritation passing over his face like a shadow skipping across water.

“As if you weren’t aware,” I say, wrenching my wrist from his grasp.

Orochimaru takes hold of my chin firmly with one hand and pulls my mouth only inches from his own. “I had nothing to do with that.”

Before I can begin to argue I feel something hard press against my groin.

“Are you fucking seriou—,” I look down quickly to see the tip of the scroll I wrote earlier pressing into me. Embarrassed, I look back up to be greeted with rasping laughter. 

“And here you were, making me out to be the bad guy,” he chides, withdrawing the scroll and holding it directly under the showerhead’s stream of water. 

“I’m not going to give up my village for you.” I say, refusing to make eye contact.

“Fine, give up your body then,” he sighs, dropping the scroll and taking hold of my waist. 

He trails his fingers down my abdomen and slips a warm hand between my thighs. I moan with relief at being touched by him again. He seems to be equally ready for this as he wastes no time inserting a finger inside me. I lean my head back against the shower wall, losing all motivation to pretend I don’t want this. Orochimaru abruptly slides his finger back out, and I sigh with disappointment. 

“Don’t be greedy,” he teases, planting a hard kiss on my mouth before stepping back to pull the drenched tunic over his head. He runs a hand through his hair, smoothing it back over his head and allowing me just enough time to admire the water trickling down the contours of his chest and abs. I want him.  
He closes in on me again, this time taking hold of my hips only to turn me around. I gasp as he clutches a fistful of hair, yanking my head back and causing me to arch my ass into him.  
He groans with approval, leaning in to bite my earlobe from behind. 

“Ah!” I wince at the sharp sting, the pain shooting an electric current of pleasure into my core. 

He caresses the small of my back with his free hand, positioning me at the tip of his stiff cock to deliver the most delicious delay I have ever experienced; one that I know will be followed by the gratification of feeling him inside me. He rocks gently into me, barely pushing the tip in and out. I groan with impatience as the foreplay is becoming too much to handle. If he goes even a little further in, I’m going to cum. 

Orochimaru slides his hand down to grip my ass as he tightens his grasp on my hair. In one swift movement he pulls me back onto the length of his dick. He moans loudly behind me, seemingly just as affected by the wait as I had been. He thrusts into me at a languid pace as the stream of water at his back spills over his shoulders and onto me. The warmth inside me spreads, and I lean back into him, turning my head around to find his lips. Thrust. He pulls my face closer, pressing his mouth against mine to let our tongues meet. Thrust. I cry out as my legs begin to shake and I climax against him. Thrust. 

He pants heavily, pulling away from me and sinking down into a sitting position. I let myself slide down the pane of glass to do the same. The water rains down above us as we sit in silence. 

It’s gonna be one hell of a water bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Comments, criticisms and questions are always welcome!
> 
> (P.s Sorry for the wait!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments, criticism, or questions are always welcome!
> 
> (This was originally written in the second person 'you' form rather than first person, but I revised it for Fanfiction.net.  
> You can also find this story cross-posted on there as well.)


End file.
